fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 14
Themis's royal family! Eiji's origin! (テミスの王室！ 英二の原点！''Temisu no ōshitsu! Eiji no genten!'') is the 14th episode of Mighty Precure! and the first of the Second Arc. Summary The episode starts with a night reunion at Daisuke's house, the same day after Lord Claw's last attack, Eiji having to deal with the team's many questions, most of them from Daisuke. He admits he should've told them a long while ago, but all of that was also really new to him, especially finding out who he really is. While Maeko researches more about future Precure references for the blog, including possible and official Male Cures, Eiji takes one question at a time, starting with Kosuke asking about who he was before knowing about his real past. Eiji tells them about his grandpa Oshin Moto, who everyone reacts with surprise with, due to him being a famous stuntman. He explains about his retirement after a tragic accident with a great friend of his, and their almost-peaceful life, since some fan would eventually visit him, Eiji helping his grandpa on his daily life and being there for any possible incidents, since Oshin still loved to show off in his scooter. Then, taking Toshiro's question, he explains about his real origins: in reality, he as the first-born of twins for King Baron and Queen Zoraya of Themis, with the name Regi. His family lived a happy life among the people of Themis, until Paradox Corps was created, and its purpose of avoiding mistakes in time and space was put aside by the king's brother Inon, who found despair as a source of energy being "more effective". Consumed by his envy against his fortunate brother, Inon became Lord Claw and assembled a court of followers. War exploded in Themis, the planet falling apart in ruins and despair flowing in all corners. Unable to escape the castle, the king and queen used their castle's most powerful weapon, the Master Shiewel, to reflect the despair attack and protect what was left of their home. The attack repelled Lord Claw and Paradox Corps to outside Themis and beyond space, but spent most of their energy. Too tired to leave their home, they decided they could still save Regi and his twin Tama, and sent them away in two escape pods under cryongenic sleep before collapsing from their injuries. Daisuke is moved by the story and Maeko is delighted with Eiji being an "alien Cure". Yukio is a bit surprised with Lord Claw being tecnically Eiji's uncle, but he refuses to call him that way, and shows his determination on defeating him for destroying Themis and his true parents. When asked about his twin by Yukio, he admits he has no idea where she might be or if she even survived, and that he wrote a dream journal about these memories, since he had them since he was younger. Daisuke gets his turn at last and asks about why he looks older as Cure X, recalling his Cure Ace hyphothesis. Eiji admits not knowing anything about Precure in general, but that his theory is correct: his feelings and desire to protect those in danger are a key to that, and indeed he has to leave because he can only keep that look for 5 minutes, Yukio already knowing that. Maeko has no questions, having made a post at the blog about existing Male Cures. Daisuke offers to fill in with any Precure doubts Eiji has and invites him to join the Precure Club, which he declines, admitting he has a training schedule to get stronger to defeat Paradox Corps, and points out the team also have a lot of work to do to get there as well. Wan-chan then recalls asking why he hasn't shown his special ability yet, and Eiji, embarassed, admits he doesn't have one and don't know why. The next day, Daisuke and Maeko whisper among each other about what kind of training they should have. He then recalls the Six Oaths of the PreCure (defending Cure Heart's sixth oath IS valid), and that these should be their goals to get stronger. Their class is cut short by a fire alarm and the director panicking on the announcement about a Crashju attack. They meet the others outside the school, and Toshiro points out that Crashju interrupted a very important training session. As they transform and start fighting, Maeko livestreams from a safe distance and hear a motorcycle roaring, Cure X coming over to help, no longer using his helmet. They look for any of the Paradox henchman, but none of them is found, and X points out they have to end that fight in less than 5 minutes. Daisuke then charge forward, attacking the Crashju and recalling how the team has applied the third Oath of the Precure in their fights, X having no idea of what he's talking about, and defending himself with his Wonder Taser. As he recalls each of the Oaths, he helps out his brother and friends to locate the creature's weak points, and as he recites the Sixth Oath, he conjures the Themis Bow and they elliminate the Crashju with Themis Justice Shield. Eiji is impressed, not only with the fight, but also with Daisuke's knowledge, and admits he could learn with him more about the Precure to avoid being useless. Kosuke declines him being useless, calling back on the many times he helped them, and Yukio agrees that it's their turn to help him. Eiji agrees and asks to join the Precure Club. Precure references This particular episode has more Doki Doki! Precure references, and Daisuke in fact admits it's his favorite Precure. * Daisuke wears a L-O-V-E shirt. * The Cure Ace theory is proven right, with Eiji having much in common with Madoka Aguri. * Daisuke mentions the Oaths of the PreCure from Doki Doki. * Maeko's "alien Cure" admiration is a callback to the recently premiered Star Twinkle Precure series, which centers on space and aliens. * Maeko's Male Cures post has images of Cure Infini (HUGtto! Precure) and Pikario/Lio's transformed form, which some fans named "Cure Waffle". Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'